User talk:RansomTime
Re: Spam Filter Problems unblock Thanks for removing the block. I'm starting to add a lot to the wiki I'm working on, so just a heads up! ~042lej 042lej (talk) 15:36, April 7, 2014 (UTC) : Cool. Let us know if you have any more problems! -- RansomTime 15:37, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I like section headers too :) Rappy 15:43, April 7, 2014 (UTC) : we're on to you -- RansomTime 15:47, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Complaint/Question I'vd enough for how it takes like 2 months for get my appending wiki request going up from 14 to 8. I have seen people adding new requests as the first item, and that's how my request still dropped from 8 to 9 even for now. I don't know if the policies of this team actually allows requests to be put like this way, but that is totally unfair for people who waited for an long time just for an harassment to be gone. This is exactly like line-cutting in real life, but worse! I have seen ones putting 12-20 items on the first item, pushing my request all the way back to where I started, or because where I started. I can't tolerate that anymore. Please do something on that, or if that is an actual legal act, tell me so that I can understand. Thanks. Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 14:18, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, the fact of the matter is that there are a bunch of wikis to check, and it's not the most fun of tasks. Sorry. : Regarding your report. Please could you send this wiki to Special:Contact, with some explanation - I don't personally see how it breaks the Terms of Use - but it may well do if it is as you say. I'm not familiar with this wiki's community or the issues involved, so I can't make a judgement. It doesn't look like spam, as you've said. -- RansomTime 15:34, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, so the wiki has a few pages which is entire spam, like the Founder's Userpage, and some of the blogs. Then for the hater part, a page called "Meta07" is offending the user Meta07, and a (deleted) page called "Them" is graphically (by making insulting images) offending most users from bloons conception wiki. But for now it is closed anyway, so there is nothing to say about now. Sorry for suddenly bashing on you. Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 09:54, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Spam protection filter problem fix On my test wiki, I can't create the VSTF Bot page it says "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter." and the ID block is 9358. The spam filter protected that. Fix this and I'm okay with it. --Lt. Allen (talk) : This is intentional. There's no need to create this page -- RansomTime 00:54, May 19, 2014 (UTC) New Sierra Canal Wiki Even if the New Sierra Canal Wiki got locked in the report list, I have to say that this guy was responsible for making this page (he also hates Klonoa) and here is John Leagsdurg getting upset about that and also about the hate against a fictional character Klonoa. What would you do so? '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 17:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : This is an example, not an isolated incident. I just looked for pages on Special:Random. : See also http://new-sierra-canal.wikia.com/wiki/UTUBETROLLPOLICE, http://new-sierra-canal.wikia.com/wiki/Taylor_Hayes, http://new-sierra-canal.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Gallamotto -- '''RansomTime 17:50, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :: That UTUBETROLLPOLICE page...you know what? It's a group created by a guy named Tommy Parky, and it's a really bad group. :: And the Taylor Hayes page looks "innocent" for me, but the Henry Gallamotto is about the troll who were very dangerous on YouTube (and did not return after he closed his account). '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 17:58, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Wikis are closed when it is deemed the content violates the Terms of Use, this includes: * "any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct" ::: To give examples of where these pages break the ToU: ::: UTUBETROLLPOLICE "They like to look at Klonoa playing with his foreskin on e621." ::: Taylor Hayes uses the word "fag", which is homophobic ::: the "Henry Gallamotto" page includes "He got abused from his parents every day, he likes child abuse since he growed up with this mental trauma." as well as the supposed IP address of this user at some point in time. ::: Wikis that include content that is designed to attack users, be they users of Wikia or other websites, are routinely closed. -- '''RansomTime 18:05, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: I'm curious if I could delete the Guntz and Klonoa page. Should I do it or not? :::: I'll also remove these words from the articles as you said above. '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 18:16, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I'm going to pass this along to staff, who ultimately have the decision of weather to close a wiki. -- '''RansomTime 18:20, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I really am at a loss to see how this wikia can be saved. As well as the frequent homophobic slurs, there are pages about minors, allegations of child abuse and more, sexual content, and all round nastiness. I'm going to close, but I will leave the database available, so you can reuse the content off-Wikia if you so choose (although I'd recommend a serious clean-up first). Wikia about online communities rarely work out well, and I'm afraid this is why -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:49, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Now the Wikia's gone. I'm moving to the forums. '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 04:54, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey RT I tried making a talk page message for this, but apparently that didn't really work. So I'll ask it here - what's Report:Titles needing deleted for? All I see in the history is people adding stuff and being reverted without action... some elaboration in the intro would be nice. --[[User:Tupka217|'''Tupka]]''217'' 17:41, May 26, 2014 (UTC) : I think this came from one of our old backlog lists before we had the VSTF wiki, we had a list of titles that needed to be deleted cross-wiki. Frankly, it's not very useful now (more useful for the VSTF if some page hasn't cached so we can't find it everywhere yet). I don't think there's a talk namespace for the report namespace, which created that odd behaviour. -- RansomTime 18:36, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing that up. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) User:Cat556 If that user is temporary global block, I clued up that is a spam account so you must give him a permanant global block to that account. Bella kim (talk) 09:06, May 30, 2014 (UTC) : Rest assured we've looked this up and come to a decision on this block -- RansomTime 10:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Bella kim (talk) 07:52, June 30, 2014 (UTC) User:Ribonucleicacid538 When his block expire? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Bella kim (talk • ) : Hi, I can't give details about global blocks, there are normally only discussed between staff and the blocked user -- RansomTime 19:30, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Censorship As per your reply toward my censorship thread, here's a small list of band names and albums pages I'd like to create for Flannel Manual. SO far, I have two. If I see any more I plan on writing an article on, I'll let you know. I have a lot of articles planned, but these are the only two with title problems. Bands: 7 Year Bitch, Faggot Sapiens Also, some grunge album covers may have some nudity. THere are hundreds of grunge aalbums, and the vast majority are not vulgar. Here are a select few that I know of with more mature content. Nevermind: has a naked baby. Not used in a sexual manner. Dirt by Alice in Chains: a naked woman taking a mud bath. the nudity is barely even visible. Congregation: A black woman holds a baby to her. One of her breast's... dots... is barely visible. Nudeswirl (1993) a drawing of a woman wearing a jacket. Breasts are visible. Hallowed Ground: A woman (only breasts and a silhouette of her head are visible) holds a rifle. Toreador of Love: three naked guy's tops are visible, and nearly mirror images. No vulgarity shown, but it was classified as vulgar on RYM. Thirteen: a cheerful wedding couple is walking down stairs covered in blood for no reason. This list s out of nearly 200 albums I plan to write about, and the rest are not bloody or vulgar. So this is all I'll need to worry about. I want to write about Faggot Sapiens because that's a new group on bandcamp, and I want to cover as many new bands as I do old ones. 7 Year Bitch is fairly essential for the riot girl/grunge scenes. Hellooo... (talk) Randomguyhere 18:51, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : Hi, sorry for not getting back to you sooner - I could've sworn I replied to this. : Firstly, in regards to the images - that's something that I think staff need to take a look at and tell you exactly what they do/don't think is appropiate, please send a message to to ask about that. If you could ask about the page titles too, that'd be great. "7 Year Bitch" should be fine to create, not sure about the other - but as it is an actual band then I think it'll be ok. Let me know what they say and I can do it after you get a reply if they don't do it themselves. : Sorry to pass you around like this, I assumed it was just page titles. -- RansomTime 08:23, August 12, 2015 (UTC) I understand why you blocked me on community central and i accept the block i know what i did was wrong. Let me tell you the reason why i constantly asked i think the blocks are unfair and i was only trying to get the blocks reversed. Kind Regards Gene Khan --Gene Khan (talk) 07:54, August 13, 2015 (UTC) !!! By Lyssa's graces, it's nice to kind of random''ly run into you after all this ''time (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 12:52, April 29, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah. I thought to myself "now that's a name I've not heard in a long time" when I saw you edit. Have you checked out Guild Wars 2 at all? I played it a bit, got a couple of level 80s and spent a decent amount of time there, but it didn't grab me as much as GW1 did. -- RansomTime 15:24, April 29, 2016 (UTC) User:Ashley96Nicole and User:Barneythepurpledinosaur2017 Hi, I found out that the two spammers should locked their account permanently. I am suspicious that Ashley96Nicole is the sock of Barneythepurpledinosaur2017. Can't you check both of the accounts and globally lock their accounts infinitly? I will be thanked if you do. Bella kim (talk) 01:11, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :I do not see any vandalism happening on User:Ashley96Nicole nor do they have any IP similarities to User:Barneythepurpledinosaur201. If you feel User:Ashley96Nicole needs to be investigated for something else other than vandalism please use . Unblock me!!! excuse me, but please let me keep my account. I have things i want to share. stop blocking me please A Dancing Inkling (talk) 22:15, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :As FANDOM staff have already told you please use to discuss your block.